Assassin (Fate/Romantia)
|qualclasses = Saber | height = | weight = | gender = Male | hairc = | eyec = | birthp = | bday = | bloodt = | armament =Reverse blade sword, wood sword, long sword and short sword. | likes =Flower arrangement and tea. | dislikes =Physical labor. | talent =Kenjutsu, dance, cooking, cutting people in half. | enemy = | imagecol = }} Assassin is the Assassin-class Servant of Luviagelita Eldelfet in the Seventh Holy Grail War of Fate/Romantia. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is Gensai Kawakami, the most famous and well known Hittokiri from the Bakumatsu period of Japan. He was a autive and positive man who search the meaning of loyalty using the sword as his bridge. He grown up as a rich adopted heir of the Kumamoto retainer Genbei Kawakami. He was so good at swordplay that the use of a Shinai, in his opinion, is just a merely fun. Assassin's way to the top was escavated through a hard to handle journey, starting as a mere cleaner in the Kumamoto castle town, Assassin devoted himself and polished his skills. He quickly became interested in the concept of loyalty after a meeting with Miyabe Teizou and Buhei Todoroki. The three later became members of the Ishin Shishi. Assassin was the most radical of the group four assassins known as Manslayers(Hittokiri). He is famous for killing the western politician Shouzan Sakuma by cutting the man in half during daylight in a public garden. Many myths were set about Assassin, legends about him being actually the son of a fox, about the use of a special Katana with a reverse blade to make the cutting more easy and even legends about him possessing the swords of Taira no Masakado and Inari no Okami. Appearance Assassin wears a blue flowered white kimono and have beside himself three swords: a short black sword, a long white sword and a long sword with an reverse blade in a Red scabard. He have green eyes and blond hair and a crazy smile of a man who kills only to "see what happens with the corpses after the heart stops beating." Personality Assassin is obssessed with the concept of loyalty and can be a really dangerous person. He can kill anyone in his patch who shows a different version of justice them that of his Master, not clearly having any intentions other them laugh in the corpse of a supost traitor. Assassin himself likes to make floeer arrangement and to drink tea peacefully in monday but if it seens necessary he will just jump in any fight he need... He have the vision that everyone is weaker them him, using a Shinai (wood sword) as his main weapon in place of one of his three swords. Role Fate/Romantia Assassin was summoned by Lugiavelita Edelfelt in the Seventh Holy Grail War. Abilities Assassin rarely fight seriously. He prefer use a Shinai (bamboo training sword) to provocate his opponents. His great swordsmanship skills are severely blinded by his arrogance and commonly he have to run away from a battle even before it starts because his portrayal. He possesses the combination of the two Skills Presence Concealment and Battle Retreat, a representation of his killing skills: he can kill a man and run away from the crime scene without being noticed, even at daylight. He use it against the first Master of Berserker, cutting him in half while he walked in the street. This technique also have a failure: once he kills the victim, one second before and one second after that action, Assassin's presence and killing intention is exposed, alowing both Kiritsugu, Sieg and Rider block his attack. When in an open fight he uses a properly combination of Eye of the Mind (True) and Vitrify to maintain himself alive once he lacks in the strenght and endurance to fight properly against such enemies like Saber, Archer and Rider. His Eye of the Mind was able to even block and evade the attacks of Lancer's Obelisks, predicting where they would appear before handle. Even having three Noble Phantasms, Assassin only use one of them, his favourite weapon Hittokiri no Battousai: Assassination at Daylight. A reverse blade long Katana made to easier cut people in half with just one strike. It's Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm made to kill instantly an enemy, stronger if used at daylight, but if some Servant have such a high level of Battle Continuation or a higher Endurance, it's possible to survive. Berserker as an example survived being cut in half and later was able to regenerate herself by linking to a new Master. His other Noble Phantasms are godlike swords, one is also a Divine Construct of the God of Harvest Inari no Okami. Both of them are never had their names revealed by Assassin, but Kogitsunemaru was given to Lancer to their final battle and Kogarasumaru was later used to kill she by cowardly stabbing her chest when Assassin was in the verge of death.